The Ballet Teacher
by shinobi ren
Summary: SessKag. In the world of ballet, a childhod crush can literally crush your dreams...


The Ballet Teacher  
  
Chapter One: The Demon-stration  
  
Hello all! Ren here, back with another story, and this one's a Sess/Kag. It was inspired by the fic Clumsy (By Profiler120, read it! Lots of her other stories are great, too). Anyways, I haven't taken ballet in a few years, but I think I still have SOME idea what I'm talking about. Remember, most names in ballet are French, so they should be spelled right, even if they look wrong (I hope...). Oh, btw, the title is a joke, there aren't any demons in this story, just ballerinas and maybe a cheerleader or two (*gasp* That's almost as bad as demons!)  
  
Summary: ~Modern Era~ ::AU:: Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's father runs a ballet school, and he is the instructor. Sesshoumaru is a great dancer and InuYasha can dance, but doesn't like it. Kagome is the star dancer and Masaharu's favorite student (Masaharu Inutaisho is their father). Since her family was friends with Inu and Sess's, they grew up together. Now, in highschool (10th grade for Inu and Kag, 12th for Sess), InuYasha has a crush on Kagome (though he'd die before admitting it or stop teasing her), Kagome admires the sophisticated, mysterious Sesshoumaru, her childhood 'big-brother,' and Sesshoumaru... well, he's too serious for us to know how he feels! (Stupid Fluffy!) Let's see how this triangle will turn out! Sess/Kag/Inu...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and all of the charcters of InuYasha. *looks at the scary lawyers* PICTURES! I own PICTURES of all of the cast! Geez...  
  
"Why is InuYasha in a bikini?" -are spoken words  
  
'Sesshy looks good in pink ^^' -are thoughts  
  
~The Beginning: Higurashi Shrine- 6:00 A.M.~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! Kagome groaned as she groped for the smiling-care-bear alarm clock on her dresser and hit the snooze button by mistake. "Okay... I'm up, I'm up... Really...! I... am..." She snuggled deeper into her comforter, pulling it over her head to block the happy rays of sunlight from her eyes. Suddenly, there was a pounding on her door.  
  
"Onee-chan! Get up! Mom made pancakes and you're gonna be late to school! It's 6:30!"  
  
"WHAAAT?! 6:30?! I gotta go! Thanks, Souta, I'll be down in 15!" She jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom. 'Wash, wash, brush brush. Wash, wash, brush, brush.' [Gee, she's intellegent in the morning! ^^ Well, I'm not particularlly smart then either, so I can relate] 'Okay, Kagome, let's run down the list. Teeth brushed: check. Face washed: check. Make up applied: as if, but the manditory lip gloss is there. Clothes: not check. Okay, to the closet- AWAYYY!!!' [I'm making Kagome a little OOC, I'm making her act kind-of like me, Sango will be acting a little like one of my friends and Kikyou will too. Just a warning ^^] She pulled out her uniform and glanced appraisingly at herself. She had her ebony hair down and it hung stylishly to the middle of her back. 'Well, the skirt is way too short, I bet whoever invented these was a pervert, but hey, what are ya going to do? I look okay, so now I'll just add some knee socks and my shoes... Perfect! I'll grab a granola bar, my backpack, and I'm out the door!' She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "G'morning Mom, 'lil bro! I'm late so I'll just grab a Chewy [I don't own the Chewy bar guy with the funny hat] and I'm gone."  
  
"What? None of Mom's famous pancakes? You're nuts, sis, but I'll see you after school, 'kay?" Souta told her.  
  
As Kagome rushed out the door to school, he mom yelled after her, "Don't forget ballet practice today! And tell Sesshoumaru and InuYasha to come for dinner sometime! The rest of the family haven't seen them in ages!" The Higurashi's and the Taiyoukai's were very close when Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's mother was alive, but after her death they drifted apart a little. The three kids grew up together though, with Kagome and InuYasha always fighting and Sesshoumaru looking after both of them quietly and stepping in when necessary. High school wasn't that much different. When she got to school, the first people she saw were the two brothers themselves; one waving something in her direction and the other standing by and observing quietly.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Check out this test! An A, as usual! You're nowhere near as smart as me!" InuYasha boasted [InuYasha is smart?! Go figure ^^].  
  
She laughed. "You wish, dog breath! I got 110% on that one! Or did you not see the extra credit?" Kagome loved provoking him, it was her favorite activity.  
  
InuYasha growled in what he hoped was a menacing way. "Why I oughta...!" He jumped at her, but suddenly was suspended in mid-air.  
  
"Don't hit girls, InuYasha, it's disgraceful. Plus, she's in father's class, and with the recital so soon, I can't have anyone injured, father'd be angry." Sesshoumaru repromanded his brother with a small smile [I know, OOC, but I like him like this!].  
  
Kagome smiled, Sesshoumaru always stepped in to help her when InuYasha got rough, but she'd been training in things other than ballet lately, so she was waiting for this oppourtunity. "No, Shesshoumaru, it's all right, let him go! I want to see if he can hold his own against me."  
  
"Hah!" InuYasha scoffed, "You're easy!"  
  
"E-EASY?! Get over here HALF-PINT!" At that, after being let go of, InuYasha ran at Kagome. He threw a punch, she dodged, grabed his arm, and flipped him on his back. Sesshoumaru looked suitably impressed. "Hah! Showed you! C'mon, Sesshoumaru, we have class. I have the same first period today as you, I think. It's a sport event. I'll walk with you!" Kagome was already back to her cheerful self.  
  
"I would love to, but I have to go see Alesha about rehersal tonight, father asked me to. I'll see you later, though. Don't be late, father's says you're practicing the American song you're doing for the recital."  
  
"Oh... Well, that's okay! I have to see Sango and Kikyou anyways. I won't be late!" And with that, she ran off to the locker area. Sesshoumaru stared after her. 'Nothing fazes her, does it?' He thought as he walked away.  
  
"Kagooomeee!!! Kiiikyouuu!!! Hey, guys! How were your weekends?" Sango ran up, excited to see her two best friends after the long weekend.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou laughed. Kagome started to tell Sango and Kikyou about the upcoming recital, and how they were doing an American song she loved. "...and it's called 'I Hope You Dance,' isn't it just perfect? I'm glad, my dance partner is InuYasha this practice, but I'm worried... He's not been himself at practice lately. Always staring off into space and sighing." Kagome remembered how he would look longingly at the dancers in the mirrors that lined the room and sigh heavily.  
  
"Well, it sounds to me like dog-boy's in love." Kikyou said appraisingly. She had infinitely more experiance in matters of the heart than the other two.  
  
"And I think I know with who..." Sango said with a sly little smile.  
  
"No-no way! We've been friends for way to long! Plus if I like anyone, it's Se- oops..." Kagome blushed and covered her mouth with two hands. Had she really just said that? He was the big-brother she never had, the devilishly handsome childhood friend. ''Wait, HANDSOME?! Well... er... he is, kinda... WHAT AM I THINKING?!'  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Exactly... I knew something like that happened, it's written all over your face!" Kikyou said. "Well, since we all know Kagome is going to deny it to the ends of the earth, let's get going to the demonstration, I think it's hands on!" The three ran off to the gym.  
  
"And so today, students... blah, blah, blah... archery... kendo... lets begin!" The principal shouted at the end to a smattering of applause and cheers.  
  
"Wait... huh?" Kagome had fallen asleep during the long speach, but luckily, Sango was paying attention.  
  
"They're gonna have people come up and test their skills! You know, in kendo and archery."  
  
"AWESOME!!!" Kagome had been trained in kendo most recently; it was the reason she could beat InuYasha. But as for archery, she hadn't ever done it. She would try it anyways, though, it sounded fun!  
  
"Any volunteers?" The principal asked to minimal response. "Okay, since there are so few of you, you can all come down." Kagome and a few others, including Sesshoumaru, stepped forward. "Okay, archery is first. Please retrieve a bow and arrows. Good. Step up to the line across from the targets. Fire!" One by one, all of the people, girls actually, shot. 'Okay, let's go!' She thought. Sesshoumaru watched with mild interest that was carefully disguised as boredom [Sorry, but I think he does that a lot, ne? Even if he is OOC, I wouldn't change that part of him!]. Kagome shot her arrow, and hit the bulls-eye; she was the only one. She stepped back in shock. 'I-I did it?' All of the others stared in disbelief, especially the principal and one other boy. No, one other man. "I... see we have a pro here... What's your name?"  
  
"H-Higurashi Kagome, sir. And, I've- I've never done this before." There was a collective gasp, even Sesshoumaru let his mask slip a littleto show the surprise he felt. 'She is skilled in dance, who would've thought that she had other talents even I didn't know about.'  
  
"Well, that's wonderful! Let's move on, shall we? Kendo is up next, we'll be having matches, two at a time please, winner plays the next challenger." The principal hurried to procede with the rest of the activity [lol, he's a bit of a ditz, ne? lol, I like him though ^^]. Sesshoumaru quickly stepped up as the first challenger to one boy that was selected earlier named Hiten. "Begin!" Sesshoumau moved with grace and skill, quickly defeating the boy. And the next seven boys, and two or three girls to boot. The last person he was to fight was Kagome, she took an opening stance. When the matched started, she parried Sesshoumaru's attacks well, but not well enough. "Point, Sesshoumaru." When he was about to strike her down for the final piont, he stopped short. He removed his fancing helmet [Do they wear those in kendo? Kendo is fencing so I just assumed...].  
  
"I forfeit. I concede to Kagome and withdraw." He walked out of the room after a short bow, as the demonstration ended. Kagome was declared the winner, despite her protests ("I didn't win! Sesshoumaru deserved to win! I'm not good at all!"), but still wondered. 'Why on earth would he do that? I mean, maybe he didn't want to hurt me. Yeah, he only cares because his father would be mad... Or maybe, he dicided I wasn't worth the effort to beat. Why is he so strange! And stoic! Why to I feel so down that he didn't stay?'  
  
The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with Kagome aceing a test and getting a complimentary for a paper she had done on the Fuedal Era [a/n about complimentaries: at my school, we get complimentaries for really good things we do, and referals for bad things. It's actually really interesting, eheh, even if I have only gotten one clomplimentary so far, and three referals, but two were undeserved, I tell you! UNDESERVED!!! ^^]. Before she knew it, she was packing up to go home. Alone. Sango had a sculpting class she went to with her crush (though she'd never admit it) Miroku Houshi and Kikyou had an Anime Club meeting (she did like anime, really, she did, but the main reason she went was that InuYasha was in it too. She had a major crush on him, even though she knew he liked Kagome. It didn't bother her though, she knew Kagome didn't like him back). As she twisted off the combo on her locker, she thought about how exciting the recital was going to be. 'It'll be great, I just know it! But... But I hope Sesshoumaru isn't there. I can't dance in front of him, I know I'm just too clumsy. He makes me nervous when he's there, when normally I'm calm. I guess I do have a crush on him, but nothing'll ever come of it. That girl Kagura likes him, and I'm sure he'd like her much more than little Kagome from down the street. And she's so sweet! At my last recital, she brought me roses, and even if she was going on a date with Sesshoumaru afterwards, it was still nice of her to think of me.' She started to trek to the Taiyoukai's house; well, mansion would be more correct, the place was huge! She went there every Tuesday and Thursday for private lessons, as well as her Monday and Wednesday group class. As she knocked on the door, thinking of nothing in particular, she absently started singing under her breath. "...I hope you never lose your sense of wonder... forget your fill to eat, but always keep that hunger..." She didn't notice the door opening or Sesshoumaru standing there waiting for her to notice him. Okay, he lost patience.  
  
"Hello, Kagome." She practically jumped 5 feet in the air, and the look on her face was priceless. Sesshoumaru allowed himself a smirk. "Were you too busy singing to notice I was here?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru?! GOD, DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!! You scared me half to death! And I was NOT singing!" Kagome defended herself valiently, but she was really very embarassed; she couldn't help the flush that found it's way onto her face.  
  
"Yes, you were, but anyways, come on in. Father'll be home soon, he said he was running late when he called." Sesshoumaru moved to allow her to enter the house, but she still was nervous. 'It's just us? Alone? Ooh, not good Kagome, not good. Gotta get away from him, or you'll do something stupid!'  
  
"D-do you think it'll be okay if I g-go practice?" 'Nice Kagome! Way to stutter!' Inner Kagome seemed about ready to poke a hold in her skull and jump right out Athena style*.  
  
"Sure. Well, you know where it is. I'll be in the kitchen of you need anything, but feel free to help yourself." She scurried down the hall into the changing room. She threw on her black leotard and chintz skirt and put her hair into a neat bun. Then, it was off to the practice room. She switched on 'I Hope You Dance,' their recital song, and started her warm ups to it. She couldn't help it when she started singing along. Meanwhile, outside the one-way mirror, Sesshoumaru watched and thought that maybe Kagome was a little bit more than she seemed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*in Greek mythology, Athena (the goddess of war) sprung forth from the head of her father, Zeus (the king of the gods)  
  
Well, I had to end it somewhere, but chapter two is already in my head, so it'll be up soon. Ja ne! 


End file.
